Episode 404
by deannaG
Summary: Alec comes home after a hard day as the Inquisitor. A few drinks later and Magnus finds out some interesting things. Another prompt from ficletinstruments, "Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out." This is the original 500 plus word fanfic, that I had to trim down.


A drunk Alec is a true confessions Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is sitting at his desk, he looks up from his appointment book as Alec walks into the loft. His husband looks tired. After dropping his briefcase on a nearby chair, Alec walks over to the bar and pours scotch into a tumbler. He drinks it in one gulp then refills the glass.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Rough day at the office?"

Alec nods then again empties the glass in one gulp. He refills the glass, "I miss the days when all I had to worry about was keeping Jace out of trouble." He walks over to the sofa and sits down with a groan. He closes his eyes as he drinks.

"Oh, am I part of that lack of worry?"

Alec opens his eyes and shakes his head. He puts the empty tumbler on the end table and gets up. Alec walks over to Magnus and kisses him, "You are my everything." He walks over to the end table, and picks up the tumbler, "Might as well fill this up, while I'm standing." He goes over to the bar.

"Maybe you've had enough?"

Alec refills the glass and goes back to the sofa. He sits down, "It's Friday, I have the weekend to sleep it off."

Magnus shrugs, "It's your hangover."

"Yes, it is." Alec drinks his scotch as he stares at Magnus.

His husband smiles at him, "You okay?"

Alec nods, "Just thinking about Sophia, Michael, Teresa, and Joey."

Magnus laughs, "Who are they?"

Alec sighs happily, "Our children."

Magnus blinks, "Our what?"

"Children."

"Alexander, what are you talking about?"

"When are we going to get babies, Magnus?"

"I don't know."

Alec sighs, "I should have proposed right after."

Magnus laughs, "Right after what?"

"After I kissed you. Hell everybody was already there and dressed to impress. Brother Jeremiah only had to change a few things in the vows. You couldn't get the wedded rune but we would have figured something out." He sighs as he finishes his scotch.

Magnus slowly stands and walks around his desk, "You mean you were going to propose to ME at your wedding to Lydia?"

Alec nods, "Yeah, you looked so beautiful and so happy and I wanted to make you happier." He puts the glass on the end table, "Would that have made you happier, Magnus?"

Magnus walks to the sofa and sits next to Alec, "It would have shocked me, but yes, it would have made me extremely happy."

Alec sighs, "Then I should have done it. I'm sorry."

Magnus takes Alec's face in his hands, "Don't worry about it, better late than never." He gently kisses Alec.

Alec smiles, "You wanna know a secret?"

Magnus laughs, "You mean another one?" Alec nods. Magnus kisses him, "Sure."

Alec giggles then leans closer and whispers, "I wasn't really training that day Lydia called you to come to the Institute."

"Oh really?"

Alec nods, "After she told me you were on your way, I ran to the training room. I tripped three times but I wanted to make sure I was there when you passed by."

Magnus smiles, "Why?"

"Because I wanted you to see what I had to offer. I wanted you to like me."

Magnus winks, "It worked."

Alec smiles, "Yeah me." He gives Magnus a shy smile, "If you had tried to kiss me, I wouldn't have stopped you."

"You mean when you were half naked in the training room?"

Alec nods, "Uh huh."

Magnus smiles, "I might not have been able to stop myself with one kiss." He winks, "You know how we get."

Alec giggles, "That's now, but not back then."

"Maybe. But you were tempting and I'm weak."

"Hmm, still might not have stopped you."

Magnus laughs, "Now you tell me."

Alec yawns, "I'm sleepy."

Magnus smiles, "I would think so." He helps Alec to his feet and they walk to their bedroom. Magnus flicks his hand and Alec is in his sleep pants.

Alec gets into the bed and Magnus covers him with the sheets. Magnus kisses him then smiles, "So Alec, what are our children?"

Alec gives him a sleepy smile, "Mundane, ShadowHunter, DownWorlder, it doesn't matter. They are as beautiful as you are." His eyes slowly close.

Magnus stands there watching Alec sleep for a few minutes, then changes into his pajamas and gets into the bed beside his husband. Holding Alec tight, he falls asleep with a wide smile on his face.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec is precious when he's had a few too many, wouldn't you agree?


End file.
